Life
by Arminia
Summary: Angry at Spencer for ruining a page of her story, Ashley bangs on the door to his apartment. And she gets just what she wanted. Not REALLY a plot to this, just a drabble of sorts.


**A/N: Not really much of a plot here, and even tho a lot of people dont like Reid/Seaver, I do! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**~Somewhere in season 7~**

Walking down the hall of her apartment building, Ashley let out a frustrated noise.

Once she stopped at the right apartment, she banged her fist on the door loudly, "Spencer Reid you answer this door right now or so help me you will wake up bald!"

Ashley heard some shuffling, mumbling, and then laughter before the door swung open to reveal the person she was looking for...except he wasn't alone. Ashley felt her face heat up when she noticed just who they were. Morgan, Emily, Garcia and JJ who she had only known for a very short time...and they were all staring.

"I uh...oops?"

She scowled as Spencer started laughing, which set off the others into laughing fits. It wasn't that funny!

"Soo why are you threatening to shave off my hair, Ashley?" He said once he stopped laughing enough to talk, he motioned for her to come in and shut the door behind her. Thinking it would be best, she moved to sit down next to him on the couch he was sharing with Emily while the others were sitting on the floor. A board game of _Life _was sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh right! You ruined one of the pages of my story!" Ashley grabbed one of the couch pillows, smacking Spencer on the head with it, she ignored the curious looks and grins.

"What?" Spencer squeaked out.

"My story that I'm writing! I let you read it last night but when I went to go read it over, one of the pages was missing...which I found under my couch, with so many coffee stains on it I couldn't read it!"

Lifting up the pillow again she continued smacking him with it, until he eventually figured out to grab it.

"Ashley it was an accident!" He squeaked out again.

"As much as this entertains me...since when were you and Seaver on first name basis, and were all friendly." Ashley turned to Morgan giving him a small glare.

"Don't change the subject!"

Raising his hands in surrender, Morgan gave Garcia a look as she giggled at him.

"No need to get violent, Ashley. Eidetic memory remember? I can write it word from word for you."

"Oh yeah..thanks Spencer!" Without thinking about the others who were watching them, Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Okay you guys are too cute, I need details!"

"Garcia!"

"Sorry Boy Genius, but I need to know!"

Ashley yawned and leaned back in the couch, not noticing how she moved closer to Spencer as she did so.

"I moved in to the apartment down the hall a few months ago, and Spencer was coming coming out of his apartment when I was walking by but I didn't see him and knocked right into him. We started talking and became friends! And anyway, it is a little weird calling him Reid when we aren't on the same team anymore."

Spencer nodded to what I was saying while drinking, but choked on it as soon as JJ finished her sentence.

"So, are you two dating?"

Patting Spencer's back, Ashley tried to ignore the fact she knew she was blushing, "N-No! What makes you say that!"

"You guys are pretty cozy." Emily pointed out, grinning at them.

"We just see each other a lot!" Spencer said once he finally was able to talk.

"But you knew us for years and see us a lot." JJ said adding onto Emily.

"T-That's different!"

"It's only different because you have an adorable crush on her!"

"Garcia!"

"Baby Girl does have a point with the crush."

"Morgan!" Both Ashley and Spencer shouted.

Morgan only laughed at them, "Okay I think we should give these kids a bit of privacy." Spencer turned more red if it was possible at the wink Morgan gave Reid as he led the girls out of the apartment.

"I need more details on Monday!" Garcia shouted before the door shut, the last sound they heard was JJ and Emily laughing.

"S-Sorry about them." Spencer mumbled, staring down at the _Life_ board still on the coffee table.

"Spencer, do you really have a crush on me?"

Spencer slowly lifted his head until he was looking right at her, "No I don't."

Ashley felt her heart sink and her eyes get teary. She was so sure he had liked her back.

"I love you Ashley." She heard him whisper, the tears escaping her eyes that she tried blinking away.

She felt Spencer brush away one of her tears before he kissed her. And as cliche as it sounded, she felt as if fireworks were going off in her head and butterflies attacking her stomach. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too Spencer." She whispered back when he rested his forehead against hers.

For the rest of the night they sat curled up together on the couch until she had kept yawning, her last memory of the night was laying in Spencer's bed with her head resting on his shoulder and falling asleep to the sound of his voice as he read one of his favorite books to her.

It was afterall, the best way to read.

**A/N: More Reid/Seaver or was one enough? :D It was more..rushed then I intended it to be but eh I think it's okay.**

**Reviews and all the like are welcome!**


End file.
